Alfred Pennyworth (Earth-One)
| CurrentAlias = Alfred Pennyworth | Aliases = Outsider | Identity = | Alignment = Good | Alignment2 = Evil | Affiliation = Batman Family | Relatives = Jarvis Pennyworth (father, deceased); Wilfred (brother); Julia Remarque (daughter); Daphne Pennyworth (niece) | Universe = Earth-One | BaseOfOperations = Wayne Manor, Gotham City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 160lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Butler; (formerly) actor; (formerly) intelligence agent. | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Finger; Bob Kane | First = Batman #92 | Last = Batman #400 | Quotation = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Alfred was a retired British intelligence agent who followed the dying wish of his father, Jarvis, to carry on the tradition of serving the Wayne family. To that end, Alfred went to Wayne Manor and introduced himself to Bruce Wayne and his ward Dick Grayson, insisting on becoming their butler. Despite not wanting or needing a butler, the pair did not have the heart to reject Alfred, who on his first night in the manor discovered his employer's secret: Bruce Wayne was Batman! Alfred proved his worth by calmly attending to his employer's injuries (Wayne had been injured in the field) and from then on added the support staff duties of the Dynamic Duo to his regular tasks. During one mission, Batman asked Alfred to impersonate a detective using his middle names "Thaddeus Crane" in order to lure some criminals into a trap. To the public eye, Crane was the only person who knew Batman's secret identity and thus, he was wanted by several criminal factions in Gotham. Some time later, Alfred was cleaning the Batcave and he accidentally activated a machine, which was one of Batman's trophies. The machine gave Alfred super-strength and super-speed. Alfred used these powers to aid Batman and Robin on their missions as the masked hero called "The Eagle". Under this alias, Alfred was able to confront and stop the Joker, but unfortunately, his powers vanished after that mission. Alfred became very interested in writing fictional stories about Batman and Robin, set in a possible future. He wrote several of these stories, some of which he shared with Bruce and Dick. Death and The Outsider A short time later, with Batman out of town, Alfred became aware of the activities of a group of criminals his employer was interested in and took it upon himself to tail them. Unfortunately getting himself captured, Alfred apparently sacrificed his life to save Batman and Robin when they arrived to rescue him and walked into a trap. In tribute to him, Bruce Wayne created The Alfred Foundation. Shortly after his death, Batman and Robin became the main targets of an unknown criminal called "The Outsider", who commanded various criminals to attack the heroes, among which were the Grasshopper Gang, a mysterious witch and a juggernaut man called Blockbuster. Next, the Outsider used a strange chemical to animate Batman and Robin's arsenal and used the objects against them. It was later revealed that Alfred was not truly dead but was on the brink of death when he was found by the physicist Brandon Crawford, who attempted to revive him with a special radiation treatment; the same that mutated Alfred into a super powered being who called himself the Outsider, and who was driven by hatred of Batman. Eventually, Batman discovered the Outsider's true identity and restored him to normal. Alfred resumed his duties as Wayne's butler, with the assistance of Dick Grayson's Aunt Harriet. Butler and Hero Aid As he returned to his usual activities, Alfred also helped Batman and Robin capture criminals on certain occasions. Certain day, in an ironic twist of fate, Alfred captured the Penguin using an umbrella. Eventually, Alfred was reunited with his long lost daughter Julia Remarque, the daughter of his former lover Mademoiselle Marie. | Powers = (All the powers as Outsider only)Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe Vol 1 17 * * * * * : He could easily withstand Batman's punches. | Abilities = * (As Outsider only) * : He was an actor prior to becoming a butler. * : His ability for vocal mimicry means he can impersonate Bruce Wayne on the telephone convincingly. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Like most of the Earth-One Batman Family members, Pennyworth never met Beagle, although he did meet the Earth-Two Huntress and Earth-Two Grayson, who mentioned Beagle to Pennyworth. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Butlers